Mori-senpai has a sister?
by Seashipster
Summary: Mori, your usual all around strong and silent type. Enter in his flute playing sister who has a habit of flipping people when scared. This girl seems to take an interest in Kyoya however. What will happen now? KyoyaXOC DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Kishi: Ha yes! Another story I will fail at!

Mori: Disclaimer.

Kishi: *blushes lightly* O-okay. Paul~!

Paul: I belong to a different fandom.

Kishi: Oh well. I'm the authoress.

Paul: Hn. (**Translation: Color Ninja doesn't own anything here except for the OC. If she did, her secret hideout would be overrun by fangirls.**)

Mori: Yeah.

* * *

Kasumi's POV

_ Where could it be? _I thought, walking around the school. _Aha! Here it is. Music Room #3. _"Thank goodness Takashi-kun goes here, I wouldn't have been able to live in that dress." I muttered, walking past some girls in poofy yellow dresses. I shook my head. "How could you live in those?" I opened the door, and rose petals flew out. "What the he-" "Welcome!" I glanced at the 7 boys, my onyx eyes immediately looking at my brother. I walked towards them and smiled. "What have you gotten yourself into, Takashi-kun?" I asked, instead of responding, he put a hand on my head, just like good old times.

"Hi!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, and came running towards me with his bunny. "Usa-chan and I haven't seen you in a long time!" I giggled and picked the 3rd year blonde up, hugging him. "It's good to be back." I said and put him down. "You must be Morinozuka Kasumi. A 2nd year. Hmm, another honor student." I turned to see a tall boy in glasses reading from his notebook, and I stared at him, a smirk plastered on his face. "Um, yeah." I turned back to Takashi, looking up at him. "Mori-senpai! You never said you had a sister!" a, err, 'boy' exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow. "Well, he's my adopted brother." "You two look-" "-so similar!" two twins said in perfect sync. I admit, we had the same features. We both had dark black hair and onyx eyes. Takashi, now called Mori, just nodded. "Yeah."

"It's so great to see Kasu-chan!" I giggled at my optimistic cousin. Suddenly, a handsome blonde boy grabbed my hand and looked at me. Before he could begin speaking, I flipped him over with a simple motion. "Geesh. I thought this was a music room." The blonde went to the corner of the room. "Oh please, get yourself together. And explanation is needed. And introductions." The 'boy' first stepped forward. "I'm Fujioka, Haruhi." I nodded. "I know, you have classes with me. And I can tell, you're a girl. I won't tell though." Haruhi blushed lightly, and then nodded. "Highness, come on." "She doesn't know what the Host Club is."

I pointed at the twins and looked at Mitsukuni. "They are..?" "Oh, that's Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" I sweatdropped. "Err, right. Who's Mr. Glasses?" Takashi supressed a chuckle, as I blushed. "Damn it." I cursed. "My name is Ootori, Kyoya. Not Mr. Glasses." I rolled my eyes. "Gotcha. So, what is, this?" I asked, gesturing at the instant coffee in the cups. The blonde quickly got up. "This is the Host Club!" he said excitedly, and began rambling on about it. I tugged on my brother's jacket sleeve, signaling for him to bend over. He obliged and turned his head to let me whisper in his ear. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into." Takashi only shrugged and gestured towards our cousin, who was eating a piece of cake. I nodded in understanding, until I heard my name. "..so Kasumi-chan, do you understand?" I nodded, immediately going back to the blonde boy. "Basically, you make other girls happy with your looks and such." Haruhi nodded. I facepalmed. "Joy." "We are so bored." the twins sighed. "What are their names?" I asked to nobody in particular. "Well," Haruhi began, who I dub thee to be the most helpful of them all, "The one with the slightly lower voice and hair parted to the left is Hikaru. He's immature. The one with the slightly higher voice and hair parted to the right is Kaoru. He's more mature than his brother." The twins glared at Hikaru, while Kasumi rolled her eyes.

_Sometimes I wonder how Takashi-kun could get involved in this._

**-I'm a crappy line break!:D-**

Kasumi's POV, Club is now open for business

_Geesh, how is this so popular? _I sighed and looked around the room. The guys were all associating with these ''customers'' and they were so serious about it. I walked over to where Mitsukuni and Takashi were and tapped them on the shoulder. "I don't mean to interrupt, but, may I please have a piece of cake, Mitsukuni-kun?" "Sure, Kasu-chan!" The girls who were their "customers" squealed. "Honey is just so cute!"

Mitsukuni, now called Honey, gave me a piece of cake. "Here Kasu-chan! it's your favorite kind of cake! After you finish, can you tell me what America was like?" I blushed and looked at Takashi. "Yeah." "Umm, sure." I replied to the boys. "Who is she?" one of the girls asked. "I'm Morinozuka Kasumi." "Oh! You're the new flute player!" I blushed again. "Y-yeah." I quickly looked around for an escape. _Aha! An empty chair and table. "_Well, thanks! I'll see you later!"

I quickly walked back to my target table, it was small table with two chairs. I sat down, and slowly cut off a piece of cake. I put it in mouth and chewed, looking around. As I swallowed, I turned back to be face to face with Kyoya. "Oh my gosh, you scared me. Hi." The tall boy only smirked however. "So you are the new flute player, yes?" I blushed lightly, and nodded. "Well, next week we're having another dance. Would you care to play for here and there?" My eyes widened. "Um, a-are you sure?" I stammered. He only nodded. "Well, um, okay." Kyoya smirked and closed his notebook. "Would you like some coffee?" I weakly nodded, still recovering from my blush.

Who knows what I'm in for now?


	2. Chapter 2

Kishi: Hi guys! You're lucky, because, I'm supposed to be taking Civics notes! Hehe.. ( ._.")

So, because of the wonderful powers of procrastination, I get to update!

Mori: Disclaimer.

Kasumi: Then, do your homework.

Kishi: *sigh* Fine. Paul~!

Drew: What the fu-

Dawn: Pancakes.

Everyone except Mori: *raises eyebrow*

Drew: Okay..pancakes. Paul doesn't belong in this fandom!

Kishi: Neither do you and Dawn, Grasshead!

Mori: Yeah.

Paul: ..Hn. (**Translation: Color Ninja doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club or Pokemon. She owns Kasumi though. Either way, if she did own these fandoms, her secret hideout would be overrun by fangirls.**)

Kishi: Woe is me. *goes to Emo Corner with Tamaki*

* * *

Kasumi's POV (A.N: Must I say that anymore?! -"), 4 days before the dance

Three days have passed since I agreed to Kyoya into playing my flute for the dance. The whole Host Club knows, believe me, THEY KNOW, and because today is Saturday, I was dragged along to go look for a dress. In other words, I was forced out of my slumber. _Thank you Blood Type AB superstitions.._ I thought, facepalming. Kyoya and Mitsukuni have the same blood type too. Stupid Kyoya. Stupid Host Club. Stupid mall. Stupid stupidity. Stupid world. Stupid Satu-"Kasu-chan, isn't this dress pretty?" Mitsukuni said, interrupting my rant of stupid things. "Uh, yeah, it is." I replied. He ran, or in this case, skipped, back to the hanger where the dress was located.

I pulled on Takashi's sleeve and he bent over and turned his ear towards me. "When are we gonna leave. I can find a damn dress on my own damn time. I want sleep." I whispered loudly, earning a glare from him. "You agreed to Kyoya-kun." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know." While Tamaki-kun and I were engaged on a topic of cookies, Haruhi lightly tapped on my shoulder. On reflex, I grabbed her hand and flipped her over. "Oh my gosh! Sorry, Haruhi-chan!" She groaned. "Damn rich bastards.." she muttered, rubbing her back. I giggled. "Sorry. It's natural instinct. When your brother is Takashi-kun, you're gonna have to learn." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I was gonna say that the twins want you, but nevermind now. They're right the- "Kasumi-chan, come here-" "-into the dressing room!" The twins said in sync. I sweatdropped. "Do I have a choi-Kyaa!" I was dragged into a fitting room, and a dressed was pushed into my hands. _Oh joy, _I thought.

* * *

"Wow, Kasu-chan! You look so pretty!" Haruhi and the twins nodded in approvement. Hell, even Takashi-kun did, as did all the other guys. "Thanks." I blushed furiously, but I had to admit, it did look pretty on me. It was a gorgeous sky blue, and it ended about mid thigh, towards the beginning of my knee. It wasn't too revealing, and it was thin spaghetti straps. Under the dress, there was a pale blue ribbon under it, tied in a bow. It showed off my somewhat lacking curves, which I hoped stayed the same, but, the twins know their stuff! As if I was blushing enough, when I saw Kyoya nod in approval, I blushed even harder. "Damn twins, you guys know your stuff!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, as I pushed everyone out of the dressing room. "Let me get dressed again so then I can pay, perverts! And when I mean perverts, I'm talking about Tamaki-chan." I knew the French-Japanese blonde would be in the Corner of Woe, but I shrugged and redressed.

3 minutes later..

"Tamaki-senpai! Stop growing mushrooms!" Haruhi yelled as I stepped out of line after paying. The dress was now in a plastic bag. I raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. I walked over to Takashi-kun. "Let's go home!" I yelled. He suppressed a chuckle as Mitsukuni hopped onto his shoulders.

As I fastwalked towards the exit, I was stopped by the twins. "Where are you going?" They harmonized, making the 'no-no' gesture. I rolled my eyes. "I'm damn tired. Good. Night." I pushed between them, and ran to the limo, where I was greeted by the driver. "Hello, Mistress." "Please don't call me that, RD." The driver's name was too long, so I just called him RD. "Drive on to the Morinozuka estate! I'm tired!" RD chuckled."Let's go then." I left the guys in the mall with Haruhi. I shrugged. _Oh well. _


End file.
